Désir coupable
by Marie-chan11
Summary: La vie a suivi son cours et Sakura est à présent la plus puissante magicienne au monde, ce qui n'est pas pour rassurer son frère dont le sister complex est en train de s'aggraver, allant jusqu'à mettre en péril sa santé mentale et sa relation avec Yukito. Comment Tôya pourra-t-il gérer l'attirance qu'il éprouve envers sa sœur? Comment celle-ci ainsi que ses gardiens réagiront?
1. Chapter 1

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai regardé l'anime CCS en VOSTFR mais ce n'est que très récemment qu'il m'ait apparu la possibilité qu'y soit sous-entendu un amour incestueux de Tôya envers Sakura, plutôt platonique mais incestueux tout de même. C'est un couple qui n'apparait quasiment pas dans le fandom français donc je me suis dit que je me lancerais. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Affairée à préparer des hotcakes tout en claironnant une chanson d'une série japonaise à la mode, Sakura sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Se penchant au-dessus du comptoir de la cuisine où elle avait terminé de fouetter sa pâte, elle avisa le tableau où chaque membre de la famille inscrivait son emploi du temps du jour. Il y était marqué que son père ne rentrerait pas de la journée à cause d'une conférence à Hokkaido et que son frère ne devait pas être de retour à la maison avant la soirée à cause de son travail en tant que professeur stagiaire.

« Onii-chan c'est toi ? S'exclama-t-elle, se penchant davantage dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la silhouette de son frère aîné s'engouffrer dans le salon ou dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

N'entendant aucune réponse de ce dernier, elle fronça les sourcils. Eteignant le feu sous la poêle, elle se précipita hors de la cuisine et ne put retenir une expression de stupeur et d'effroi lorsqu'elle aperçut son frère assis sur le pallier à l'entrée et qu'il leva vers elle un visage contusionné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Onii-chan ? » dit-elle s'agenouillant devant lui pour prendre son visage dans ses mains.

De deux mains fermes, il lui saisit les poignets pour les écarter de sa figure.

« Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, je me suis juste fait attaquer par une bande de voyous mais ils ne s'en sont pas tirés à si bon compte. ». La voix était douce mais ferme. La Maitresse des cartes avait bien mûri depuis leur capture et elle était parfois peinée de constater combien son frère, si protecteur, ne prenait toujours pas le temps de penser à son bien-être et préférait ne compter que sur lui-même.

Sakura posa les mains sur ses genoux et respira un bon coup. Elle essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui avaient commencé à perler au coin de ses yeux et adressa à Tôya un sourire.

« Je vais te soigner et il n'y paraitra plus. »

Comprenant par là qu'elle allait prendre cotons et désinfectants, Tôya lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui disant qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Il la vit alors lever une main auréolée de son aura. Sans surprise, il vit descendre en lévitation de l'escalier le livre dans lequel elle conservait ses Sakura Cards lorsqu'elle restait à la maison.

L'ouvrant, elle prit dans sa main une carte ayant l'apparence d'une jolie femme avec deux couettes de couleur rose, un uniforme blanc et un bonnet d'infirmière.

« Je l'ai conçue quelques jours après que tu sois revenu blessé de ton match de foot il y a deux semaines. Si j'avais pu la créer plus tôt, je t'aurais évité bien des blessures. »

A présent, elle n'avait même plus besoin de sa clé pour utiliser une carte. Elle ne s'en servait que pour en invoquer plusieurs en même temps ou lorsqu'elle devait au maximum de leur puissance et ainsi libérer une plus grande partie de sa magie. Joignant son index et son majeur sur la carte, tout en fermant les yeux, l'incarnation de la carte apparut devant elle.

« Soigne les blessures de mon frère s'il te plait Cure-san »

Tôya sentit la magie faire son office tandis qu'il sentait toutes ses courbatures disparaitre ainsi que la douleur liée à ses contusions au visage.

Au fil des années, sa sœur était vraiment devenue puissante, Kero lui avait soufflé que même Clow n'avait jamais été d'autant de magie. Elle était à présent capable de maintenir Yukito et Yue en vie et le gardien gouverné par la Lune lui avait donc rendu ses pouvoirs.

A présent qu'il avait retrouvé sa magie, Tôya pouvait savoir si quelque chose impliquant la magie arrivait à Sakura. Il était heureux d'être de nouveau en mesure de la protéger, de même qu'il avait recouvré la faculté de voir leur mère défunte bien que ses apparitions se fassent de moins en moins fréquentes.

Retrouver ses pouvoirs avait néanmoins un inconvénient majeur. Il était à présent beaucoup plus sensible à la puissance magique de sa petite sœur, ce qui engendrait chez lui _des effets indésirables_. Le fait qu'elle ait embelli avec les années n'arrangeait rien.

Il avait été attiré par Kaho puis par Yukito, la forme d'emprunt du gardien lunaire de sa sœur. Tous deux avaient des pouvoirs, il n'était pas si étrange que cela que la magie de Sakura la rende attirante à ses yeux cherchait-il souvent à rationaliser.

Le frisson de plaisir qu'il réprimait à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait l'avait amené à éviter le plus possible tout contact physique avec elle.

Il lui semblait alors qu'il était loin le temps où il ne ressentait qu'un peu de gêne lorsque Yukito le taquinait sur son sister complex alors que Sakura était encore préadolescente.

Aujourd'hui, du haut de ses dix sept ans, la jeune fille rayonnait presque littéralement. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et ses yeux couleur émeraude étaient toujours aussi captivants.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Tôya fixait sa sœur sans vraiment la voir jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose une main sur la sienne.

« Onii-chan, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ces derniers temps. Te serais-tu disputé avec Yukito-san ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix emplie d'inquiétude.

Tôya réprima un soupir. Sa relation avec Yukito était tellement fusionnelle que ce dernier savait très bien que quelque chose perturbait le brun. Il semblait seulement attendre qu'il se décide à lui faire part de ses soucis. Comment Tôya pouvait-il dire à l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de 5 ans et qui partageait la conscience de Yue qu'il était attiré par sa petite sœur ? Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si un des gardiens de la maitresse des cartes venait à découvrir cela. Kéro aurait plaisir à recouvrer sa forme originelle et à l'incendier littéralement tandis que Yue pourrait user de ses cristaux de glace ou de ses flèches d'énergie contre lui.

Tandis que les yeux émeraude de Sakura plongeaient dans les siens comme si par ce geste, elle était capable de sonder son âme, ce dont Tôya espérait bien sûr qu'elle soit incapable, les yeux bruns du jeune homme ne purent éviter de dériver vers lèvres de sa cadette, se prenant à se demander quel pouvait être leur goût.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les sortirent tous deux de leur transe et Sakura fut la première à se relever pour ouvrir la porte tandis que Tôya rejoignait le salon avec son sac.

Derrière la porte se tenait Yukito avec Kero accroché à son épaule.

« Bonjour Yukito-san, j'espère que Kero-chan s'est bien comporté. »

Aussitôt entré, le gardien solaire se mit à voleter pour rejoindre l'épaule de sa maitresse tout en signalant qu'il avait été parfaitement sage, ce que confirma le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Kero a senti l'aura d'une carte inconnue, nous nous inquiétions, c'est pourquoi nous sommes passés te voir Sakura-chan. » Le ton était réellement inquiet et Sakura se sentit rosir face au regard profond de l'ami de son frère. Elle avait beau avoir dépassé son béguin d'adolescente depuis que son frère et Yukito sortaient ensemble, elle ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher d'être émue en présence du jeune homme, cela avait fortement à voir avec la ressemblance parfois troublante qu'elle pouvait percevoir entre son gardien et sa forme d'emprunt.

« Onii-chan s'est battu et il est revenu à la maison blessé, je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne occasion pour utiliser une carte que j'ai nouvellement crée : The Cure. »

A ces paroles, les yeux de Yukito s'écarquillèrent et il délaissa prestement l'entrée pour retrouver son compagnon. Kéro, lui, fit léviter le livre à hauteur de ses yeux pour en sortir la carte qui y avait repris place après avoir accompli son devoir.

« Sakura, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu maitrisais à présent la création des cartes. Cela ne t'a pas trop épuisé ? » Demanda le gardien solaire.

Sakura secoua la tête tout en passant une main sur pelage doré en une caresse pour remercier son plus petit gardien de son inquiétude.

« Alors as-tu pu découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec mon frère ? Yue a-t-il une idée de la raison pour laquelle son aura est si fluctuante ? » Murmura-t-elle

Gérer le fait que Yue et Yukito étaient deux personnes distinctes partageant le même corps n'était pas toujours évident. Même si Tôya vivait encore chez leur père avec elle, il avait quasiment emménagé chez son petit ami et pouvait y passer des jours entiers. Yue ne faisait pas souvent son apparition mis à part les jours d'entrainement au combat et à la magie que Sakura organisait une fois par semaine avec ses deux gardiens et lorsque Tôya était occupé, Kero, pour changer un peu d'environnement, se rendait chez Yukito pour converser ou jouer aux jeux vidéo avec son frère.

Aujourd'hui était justement un de ses jours où Kero passait la journée avec Yue chez Yukito et elle en avait profité pour lui demander de questionner Yue à propos de Tôya.

« Selon Yue, cela signifie qu'il connait une sorte de lutte intérieure. Yukito a l'air d'en avoir conscience lui aussi mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en connait la raison ».

Kero observa la jeune fille se mordiller silencieusement la lèvre inférieure avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'elle était en train de se préparer des hotcakes et qu'elle fonce à la cuisine.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup à Lazy Shadowl pour sa review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

Tôya retint un soupir en sentant les bras de Yukito l'enlacer. Ce n'était pas la première tentative de rapprochement physique qu'il essuyait depuis ces dernières semaines et là où le contact suffisait à le rassurer, si ce n'est à l'enflammer il y avait quelques mois de cela, il ne pouvait à présent ressentir que gêne et culpabilité à l'idée qu'en son for intérieur, il trahissait l'homme qu'il aimait en cultivant des sentiments impurs vis-à-vis de sa petite sœur.

Lorsque des lèvres vinrent se poser sur son cou en y laissant une trainée brulante, il ne put retenir un gémissement qui n'avait malheureusement rien à voir avec du plaisir. C'était une torture que de recevoir ces baisers qui venaient à présent s'égarer sur sa mâchoire alors qu'il ne se sentait pas digne de les recevoir. Se dérobant à la poigne puissante du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, Tôya ressentit une pointe au cœur en croisant le regard blessé de son vis-à-vis.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est cela ? » souffla Yukito en rivant son regard dans les prunelles ambrées de son compagnon

La manière dont Tôya garda le silence et détourna le regard constituait en soi un aveu.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yukito vit le brun se décomposer. Se prenant la tête entre les mains tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues en abondance, il semblait complètement perdu.

Occultant le sentiment de tristesse et de trahison qui pouvaient l'habiter en cet instant, Yukito prit les mains de Tôya entre les siennes et collant sa tête contre la sienne, il entreprit de le l'enlacer doucement pour le calmer.

« Je ne te reconnais plus depuis quelques semaines Tôya, tu sais que suis prêt à tout entendre. »

Un rire étranglé fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint à sa déclaration.

« Je me dégoûte Yuki, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien. » murmura Tôya à son petit ami.

Alors que le jeune homme semblait prêt à expliciter sa pensée, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Les sourcils de Yukito se froncèrent tandis qu'il se levait. Jetant un coup d'œil sur son petit ami qui semblait s'être calmé, Yukito se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant Sakura.

« Je sais que cela ne fait que quelques heures que l'on s'est quittés mais Papa a fait un délicieux gâteau en rentrant. Je suis venue vous en donner la moitié avant que Kero n'en fasse qu'une bouchée. »

Il prit la boite contenant le gâteau et la remercia chaleureusement. Habituellement, il n'aurait pas hésite une seule seconde à l'inviter à entrer afin de discuter ou de lui offrir un thé avant qu'elle ne reparte mais sa visite était malheureusement aujourd'hui plutôt importune, ce dont la jeune fille aux cheveux miel sembla se rendre compte.

En gagnant en âge et en maturité, elle était maintenant beaucoup plus observatrice que lorsqu'elle était enfant. Sa magie avait également affuté sa perception des auras et des humeurs de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux émeraude de la chasseuse de cartes. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec son frère et visiblement, qu'il s'agisse de Tôya ou de Yukito, aucun n'était prêt à lui livrer quoi que ce soit.

« Si Oni-chan était en danger, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander

Yukito se pencha vers elle avec un léger sourire tout en caressant le haut de son crâne dans un geste rassurant. Elle avait beau avoir grandi, il la dépassait toujours d'une bonne tête.

« Bien sûr que je te le dirais Sakura-chan mais tu n'as pour l'instant aucunement lieu de t'inquiéter. Tôya est dans une période de stress, il va bientôt passer son doctorat. Après ce moment passé, il redeviendra lui-même, tu verras. »

Dans son for intérieur, Yukito s'en voulait de mentir à la jeune fille mais il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre solution. Tout comme son alter-égo, il ressentait le désir impérieux de la protéger. Il l'avait déjà faite pleurer une fois et il s'était juré que jamais plus cela n'arriverait.

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, il referma la porte, marcha dans le vestibule menant au salon. Il sursauta, surpris de découvrir Tôya caché par la pénombre dans le renfoncement d'une porte et qui semblait avoir écouté l'intégralité de leur conversation. Son visage était fermé comme s'il occultait toute émotion mais à sa mâchoire serrée, Yukito savait qu'il était en colère.

« Sakura-chan s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu es son unique frère et elle tient à toi plus que tout. » Dit Yukito d'une voix douce.

A ces mots, Tôya ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

« Penses-tu qu'elle tienne plus à moi qu'à ce fichu morveux retourné en Chine ? » dit-il en grommelant

Yukito eut un petit rire qui réchauffa le cœur de Tôya

« Sans aucun doute Tôya ! Surtout qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble à présent bien qu'ils soient resté de très bons amis. »

Posant une main sur la joue du brun, son pouce vint caresser la mâchoire pour l'obliger à se détendre.

« Et moi aussi, je t'aime Tôya, quoique tu aies pu faire ou penser, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. »

Tôya se saisit de cette main et embrassa le bout des doigts de Yukito, tout en pensant qu'il ne méritait certainement aucun de ces deux amours.

* * *

Lorsque Tôya s'éveilla dans la nuit, couvert de sueur après un rêve où il lui était enfin donné l'occasion de découvrir que les lèvres de Sakura avaient bel et bien un goût de pêche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi en découvrant que Yukito n'était plus à ses côtés.

Tentant de ralentir les battements de son cœur, il scruta la pièce qui était plongée dans l'obscurité, étant certain de la présence d'une personne dans la chambre qui l'observait.

« Tôya-san »

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue mais il connaissait la voix grave, lui conférant un ton dur et glacial, qui venait de prononcer son nom.

« Yue c'est bien toi ? » demanda-t-il tout de même, enjoignant le gardien lunaire à manifester sa présence.

Il entendit alors des pas feutrés s'approcher et devina les contours de la silhouette de l'ange au regard félin.

« Ma maitresse s'inquiète énormément pour toi comme tu le sais à présent. Si tu n'as rien voulu révéler de tes troubles à Yukito, je peux le comprendre mais si tu le souhaites, tu peux t'en ouvrir à moi. Au vu de votre conversation de ce soir, je pense comprendre ce qu'il se passe»

Tôya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête. Si le gardien lunaire avait réellement une idée de ce qui pouvait le tracasser, il ne serait pas si calme ou prêt à l'écouter.

« Et que crois-tu avoir compris à mon sujet, Yue ? »

Il sentit la main du gardien saisir en coupe son visage et, bien qu'il n'y voyait rien, il pouvait deviner à travers l'obscurité, l'éclat améthyste des iris de Yue.

« Tu oublies que je ne suis pas humain, et que par conséquent ce que tu appelles morale n'a que peu de prise sur moi….même si cela ne signifie pas que j'accepte ce que tu peux ressentir » dit Yue dans un murmure

Tôya restait complètement sans voix, toute pensée cohérente l'ayant quitté en entendant les propos du gardien de sa sœur.

« Il se peut néanmoins que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans le conflit qui est le tien. »

A ces mots, Tôya se ressaisit et se dégagea de la poigne de Yue avec colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par cela ? Ce serait de ta faute si j'ai commencé à nourrir de tels sentiments envers Sakura ? » Siffla-t-il hors de lui.

« Tu dois comprendre que Yukito, étant mon alter égo, était sensé tomber fou amoureux de ma maitresse, c'est ce que Clow avait prévu. Or il t'a choisi, toi, ce qui a fait dire à Clow que tu serais toujours le premier homme dans le cœur de ma maitresse. Seulement, Yukito et moi avons deux consciences bien distinctes et s'il est certain que son cœur t'appartient, le mien a pris de nombreuses années à se détacher de Clow pour finalement faire ce qui était attendu de lui. »

Tôya tentait d'assimiler les paroles de son vis-à-vis et tiqua à ses derniers mots.

« Attends, attends, je crois que j'ai mal compris…..ou tu es en train de me dire que tu es amoureux de ma sœur ? » s'exclama Tôya.

Yue ne répondit rien et soupira longuement.

« J'ai bien peur que lorsque que je t'ai redonné tes pouvoirs qui étaient alors ancrés en moi jusqu'à ce moment-là; qu'en les absorbant, tu aies également fait tienne une part de mon affection nouvelle pour ma maitresse. »

Tôya se passait une main lasse sur le visage à présent. Ce que lui disait Yue était fortement plausible. Son attirance pour Sakura avait débuté quelques jours après qu'il ait retrouvé ses pouvoirs.

« J'imagine donc que le seul moyen de m'en débarrasser est d'abandonner encore une fois mes pouvoirs, donc ?

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible. L'échange ne peut se faire qu'une seule fois dans les deux sens. De plus, à présent que ma maitresse est capable de m'alimenter par sa magie, je ne peux plus en accepter d'une tierce personne.

-Est-ce que cela signifie que je suis condamné à ressentir cela toute ma vie ? » S'étrangla Tôya tant l'idée lui était insupportable. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le retenait d'exploser et de se jeter sur Yue pour lui mettre son point dans la figure tant il restait impassible.

« Je suis vraiment navré de cette situation Tôya-san. Je vous demanderais juste de garder secret ce que je viens de vous révéler ».

Et sans que Tôya ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, un cercle magique apparaissait sous les pieds de Yue, avant que Yukito n'apparaisse encore endormi. Tôya l'allongea à ses côtés et réfléchit, incapable d'être gagné de nouveau par le sommeil aux conséquences que cette situation engendrerait.


End file.
